Panda's Dream
Panda's Dream is a short by Tom Law and Madeline Sharafian. It was released on Cartoon Network's site.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/pandas-dream-episode.html Synopsis Panda gets cut in line while waiting to buy a video game and fantasizes about ways of heroically standing up for himself. Plot Panda is waiting in a long line to get into the video game store: Game World. He's typing on his phone, currently oblivious to the surrounding area, only paying attention to it by look up and away from the phone every once in a while. A large, muscular and broad man soon steps in front of him in the line. Panda looks up and sees him now in front of him and begins to think. He then bravely and boldly tells the man he had just cut in front of Panda, and tells him to go to the back of the line. The man complies, apologizing; the crowd in the line subsequently applauds and cheers. Back to square one, Panda looks at the man in front of him frustratingly. He dials in 911 on his phone, the police soon arriving and arresting the man. He's taken away as Panda is cheered on and called a hero. He's invited to meet the President of the United States, in which he is awarded a golden medal of honor, twenty copies of the game Panda was going to buy, plus its several unreleased sequels, and a wad of tax dollars. We go back to Panda in the line, still thinking about what to do with the man who had just cut him. He taps on the man's back to get his attention, only for him to retaliate and push Panda to the ground, threatening to beat him up. Panda stops him and engages in a dance-off with him. It, at first, confuses the man, but later on he starts to dance along with him, part of the line's crowd being his back-up dancers. Panda wins the dance-off. We go back to the first situation one last time, Panda still thinking of what to do with the man. He looks at him for a moment before giving a sigh in defeat, knowing his fantasies were only fantasies, and he'd have to deal with the man cutting him. Features Characters * Panda Bear * Back-up Dancers * Muscular Man * Farmer * President * Cops Locations * Game World (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone Music * Yummy Yummy Trivia * This is the first short where Grizzly and Ice Bear are absent. ** This can also be considered the first episode where one or more of the Bears are never seen. ** The Muscular Man looks like Benson in Regular Show. Cultural References * The various dances done during the final sequence in the short resemble the dances of various K-POP songs, these being Orange Caramel's Catalenna, SHINee's Ring Ding Dong and Lucifer, Super Junior's Mr. Simple, and Girls' Generation's Dancing Queen and Oh!. * The music that is played in the Oval Office scene is "Hail to the Chief" which serves as the personal anthem of the President of the United States. In addition, the president is African-American, A reference to Barack Obama who is the first African-American to serve as President of the United States and who is also the incumbent President at the initial release of the episode. International premieres * "판다의 꿈" May 14, 2016 (Korea) Videos Minisode - Panda's Dream Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Shorts Category:P